


Bottom Minhyuk One shots.

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Minhyuk, College AU, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Everyone/Minhyuk, Feelings, Hints of other ships too, Kinks, M/M, New year treats, Parties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, different au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: A series of bottom Minhyuk smuts.





	1. Only you.

**Author's Note:**

> Joohyuk.
> 
> Minhyuk meets a friend at a new years party. They hit it off well.

Minhyuk watched as his neighbor of 18 years hopp into his friend’s Jeep. They drove off to go knows where.  
All he could think of was how sexy he looked jogging towards the vehicle.  
His short cropped curly hair bouncing a bit.  
He was wearing a loose t shirt and pants that stuck to his thighs.  
Minhyuk's mouth watered.

He would admit to having a tiny crush on his neighbor. They used to be really good friends, then they had drifted apart when Jooheon moved to go to music school.  
When he returned, Minhyuk had felt his heart hammer inside his chest, not because of the excitement he felt for his friends return, but more for how attractive he found the other.  
They had just begun high school then.

Minhyuk moved to his bathroom. He had to get ready for the new years party at Hoseok's place.

Minhyuk wondered who he'd bring home with him this time as he stripped before walking into the shower.  
____

“Hey man!” Changkyun thumped a guys back. He then turned to introduce Jooheon.  
“This is my friend Jooheon, he is joining the music academy too. Jooheon, this is Hoseok.”  
“Oh hello!” Jooheon said extending a hand but was instead caught off guard as the smiley man pulled him into a hug!  
“It's great you meet you!” Hoseok said.  
“What program are you gonna join?”  
“Well, I want to compose and produce music, but I also rap.” Jooheon said  
“Oooo! That's so cool”  
“ Yeah… well…” Jooheon scratched his neck, feeling conscious.  
“So… are you enjoying the party?”  
“Um yeah… it's cool, I am not too much of a party guy.”  
“Okay… come let me introduce you around.” Hosok said, pulling him along.  
“Have fun!” Changkyun shouted out over the music, chuckling to himself as he saw his friend being dragged away.  
____

Minhyuk was busy eating someone's face when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.  
He turned around to see Kihyun making a face at him.  
“We just fucking got here and you're already fucking!”  
Minhyuk patted the guy he was busy with, winking at him saying “maybe next time!” He then turned around towards Kihyun giving him his full attention.  
“Come on Kihyun! Let me have fun! It's new year!”  
“Fun my ass! Your supposed to help me get back with Changkyun!” He said frowning at Minhyuk.  
“Okay...okay!”  
They started walking up to the the bar.  
“You need to be drunk first.” Minhyuk said, swinging his arm around the other shoulder.  
“That's a great top by the way.” He looked at Kihyun after ordering the drinks.  
“Thanks.”  
Kihyun was looking around when he spotted Who he was looking for.  
“There he is!!” Kihyun said pointing at someone with his eyes.  
Minhyuk looked over to see a short guy with brown hair falling into his eyes.  
He was lanky and had a cute smile.  
He smiled fondly picturing his friend with the guy.  
“You guys will look cute together” he said looking back to see a blushing Kihyun.  
Kihyun downed a few shots before turning around with his 'game on’ expression.  
He was already feeling the booze in his bloodstream.  
But then he frowned looking at his target.  
“He's talking to someone else!” He whined looking at Minhyuk for help.  
“Don't worry, I'll distract him.”  
Minhyuk then downed his own drink.

Both walked over to where Changkyun stood with another man.

A few feet away from the two, Minhyuk recognised the other guy.

What was Jooheon doing at this party?!  
5 minutes later, Jooheon and Minhyuk stood awkwardly as Changkyun lead Kihyun away saying they needed to talk.  
Minhyuk knew whatever they were gonna do involved very little of their mouths talking.

He looked over at Jooheon, the other was staring at him.  
“You look different.” He said without hesitation.  
“Is that supposed to be a compliment or…”  
“No no… I mean you look really good, different from how I remember you.”  
“Well, we don't exactly know each other anymore.”  
“Yeah….” Jooheon sighed.  
“So where are you going for college?” Minhyuk asked, they both headed over to the bar again.

“I'm going to the music academy here. What about you?”  
“Well, I'm probably going to local college here, I don't really know what I want to do later.” He looked over to see Jooheon staring at him.  
Minhyuk laughed into his drink and looked back at Jooheon.  
“If you don't stop staring, I'll think your hitting on me”  
Jooheon looked away and blushed.  
Minhyuk swore he felt himself getting turned on.  
This guy had turned into such a beautiful and attractive man. He wanted to feel his hands on him, feel his lips against his.  
He wasn't gonna lie, he wanted the other. And seeing him blush and act all shy only made Minhyuk feel more attracted to him.  
Minhyuk let a laugh bubble out his lips.  
He was drunk.  
“Jooheon, your staring again…” he said to the other.  
“I'm sorry… it's just your so beautiful…”  
“Well, thanks….i think your not too bad yourself.”  
“Your laugh is really beautiful…” Jooheon said looking at Minhyuk.  
Minhyuk felt his heart beat faster.  
He hadn't felt this way for a long time.  
“Jooheon…. Are you hitting on me?”  
“Yes.” He said.  
Minhyuk was taken aback by the directness.  
They looked at each other for a few moments.  
Then Minhyuk crashed his lips against Jooheon's. A moan ripped out his mouth and he felt delirious.

 

A few minutes later, they were sitting on a couch, Minhyuk straddling Jooheon.  
He felt his arousal shoot through him when he accidentally ground down on Jooheon, feeling his hard on brush against his own.  
“Oh my God!” Jooheon moaned.  
Their moans were muffled by the music, but Minhyuk wanted a more private place to continue what they had started.

“Let's… let's go back…. To my….place….” he managed to choke out as the other attacked his throat.  
“Oh….okay….”  
“Unless you….ah….wanna stay here….”  
“No...no….oooh….lets go!”  
They'd started grinding against each other by now, and it took them exactly 10 minutes to get decent enough to leave.

The moment they reached Minhyuk's house, he attacked Jooheon's lips again.  
“Ah… I've wanted to kiss you for a while now…” Jooheon managed to speak when Minhyuk moved down.  
A few minutes later, Jooheon was lying shirtless on Minhyuk's bed, the other straddling him.  
“It's good that you finally did!” Minhyuk said looking at him.  
He ground down on Jooheon, and both of them let out deep groans.  
Minhyuk could feel how hard he was, he rubbed Jooheon through his pants, making the other moan in pleasure.  
“You sound very sexy right now…”  
Minhyuk said in a husky voice.  
“Can't wait to taste you…..” he said moving down a bit.  
He slowly unbuckled Jooheon's pants and pulled them down slowly.  
He then ran his hands along the others thighs.  
Leaving a few marks on his thighs, he ran his hand along Jooheon's length.  
“Fuck!” Jooheon sobbed out, his cock straining under the boxers.  
“Minhyuk please….”  
“What do you want baby?”  
“Don't tease me” he said, his hips bucking up.  
“How am I teasing you?” He watched Jooheon squirm under him, the front of his boxers wet now. He moved to blow on the wet spot, mouthing the head.  
“Ah...ah...fuck! Come on Minhyuk!”  
“Look at you…. So needy. I fucking love it!” Minhyuk said pulling down the only layer between his mouth and Jooheon's cock.  
He then slid his mouth slowly down from the head to the base, choking on it and hummed.  
He held Jooheon's hips, preventing him from bucking up.  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…. Ah… you feel so good!”  
“Hmmm….” Minhyuk said.  
He started moving then, slowly running his lips and tongue along Jooheon's length.  
He was enjoying the noises coming from the other and chuckled when the grip on his hair tightened.  
“I want to fuck you!” Jooheon said after a moment.  
Minhyuk stopped what he was doing, lustfully looking at Jooheon.  
His cock jerked inside his pants, painful hard by now.  
“Please” he whimpered out.

Jooheon caught him off guard, flipping him on to his back, he shoved his hand down Minhyuk's slacks, gripping his cock and started moving his palm along its length, ripping moans out of Minhyuk.  
“Ah…!” Minhyuk cried out as he felt another hand rolling his nipples.  
Minhyuk bucked his hips up and down, and looked up to watch Jooheon looking into his eyes.  
It was way too intimate for what they were doing and Minhyuk looked away his cheeks heating up.  
“Fuck you look amazing. Jooheon stopped what he was doing to bite at Minhyuk's neck, marking him. His lips lazily moved up to capture Minhyuk's.  
The kissed deeply and passionately.

Jooheon moved to slip minhyuk slacks and underwear off.  
When Minhyuk was shrugging off the open shirt he wore he hear Jooheon say.  
“Keep it on! It looks sexy.”  
Minhyuk's breath caught in his throat. He was no stranger to sex, but now one had made him feel this wanted or desirable in a long time.  
He caressed Jooheon as the other lay on him, both needy and exposed by now. Skin to skin.  
His legs moved to circle Jooheon's waist, and for a moment they just stayed that way, their foreheads touching.  
“I really like you…” Jooheon said.  
He kissed Minhyuk deep and hard.  
He then got up and looked through his pockets, pulling out a condom and some lube.

“You came prepared.”  
“I never go to party without essentials.”  
“You were always the responsible one…” Minhyuk said, looking fondly at the boy he'd grown up with.  
I'm a burst of affection he said, “come here and fuck me!”  
“I plan to.”  
Jooheon sauntered over, Minhyuk parted his legs in invitation and saw heat flair in the others eyes.  
“You always knew how to tease…” he heard the other say, and felt himself getting hot as he read the intent in Jooheon's gaze.  
“Well… what are you gonna do about it?” Minhyuk said looking into Jooheon's eyes.  
“I'm gonna fuck you….nice and slow...till your begging to be wrecked.”  
Minhyuk herd himself whimper in anticipation.  
In a few minutes he was squirming as Jooheon fingered him open.

“Jooheon….ah...feels good….need...more…” he was panting, gripping at the sheets beside him.  
“Fuck baby, you look good like this…” Jooheon said, his fingers moving faster.  
“I'm ready, please! I need you!”  
“Okay okay… give me a minute”  
Minhyuk watched as Jooheon rolled the condom on to his length slicking it up with lube.  
He the aligned himself with Minhyuk's hole and drove in.  
“Ahhhhh…” they both groaned at the same time.  
Jooheon waited for Minhyuk to adjust.  
Minhyuk felt full and was blissed out. “Move!” He managed to say.  
Jooheon then slowly started fucking into the slick heat that was Minhyuk and felt himself falling apart.  
“Your so fucking tight! Ah...it's amazing!” He said increasing his pace a bit. He pulled Minhyuk up so the other was hanging off him, barely touching the mattress..  
Their lips connected and Jooheon groaned into Minhyuk's mouth, after a particular rough thrust.  
They were both seeing stars in a few minutes.  
Minhyuk was now arched up, bucking his hips up, meeting Jooheon's hard trusts, both chasing their highs.  
“Fuck baby….im gonna come!” Jooheon said his hips fucking into Minhyuk's.  
Minhyuk felt himself moan a high pitched “Jooheon…” as his vision turned white. He saw stars, his whole body enveloped in ecstasy.  
“Yes..yes...yes..” Jooheon said, and followed him, feeling Minhyuk clenching around his length.  
He caught himself before he fell onto the other, feeling tired after riding out his orgasm.  
“Fuck that was amazing!”  
“Yeah!”  
They could hear the noises of crackers being burst and Minhyuk reached out for his phone.  
12:02.  
“Well, Happy New Year!” He said, and moved to kiss Jooheon.  
He then fell asleep exhausted and spent.

He woke up in the morning to an empty bed and felt awful.  
His head throbbed as he remembered the previous night.  
Jooheon had obviously left.  
He got up and walked over the bathroom to wash his face.  
Then fetching an aspirin he went to the kitchen to get water.  
He couldn't help feel bad, it had felt like they both had connected in a way that Minhyuk had never connected with anyone else.  
Reaching the kitchen however, he saw Jooheon stirring something on the stove.  
His heart leaped in joy.  
Jooheon wore his t shirt and the boxers.  
He turned to see Minhyuk his face breaking out into a smile.  
“Good morning sunshine!” He said, putting scrambled eggs in a plate. “You better eat before taking the tablet.” He said eyeing the aspirin.  
“Your still here…” Minhyuk heard himself say.  
“Yeah….is that a problem…” Jooheon asked, his expression dropping a bit.  
“No...I just thought you'd have left by now…”  
“Do you want me to…? Leave?”  
“No!” Minhyuk said, catching himself off guard.  
“Okay then….”  
“Okay….”

“What are we then?” He heard himself asking as they were both eating the scrambled eggs.  
“I guess you'll be my boyfriend…”  
“Boyfriend...yes...good…” Minhyuk said, the term a little foreign for him  
“It means no more one night stands….”  
“Yes I know…”  
“You'll only have sex with me…”  
“Yes ….” Minhyuk felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered the night before. Somehow the tables had turned, it was him being all shy now.

“Don't worry, I'll keep you satisfied!” Jooheon moved closer and whispered into his ear, making him shiver.  
Minhyuk place his fork on the table and encircled his hands around Jooheon's neck.  
“What do you want?” Jooheon asked looking at Minhyuk.  
“Only you….”


	2. I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changhyuk/ minkyun.
> 
> Changkyun wakes to find Minhyuk having a nightmare.

It was midnight when Changkyun woke to squirming beside him.  
He looked over to see soft light falling onto his partners features, his dark bangs falling into his eyes as he moved around in the bed.  
His brows were furrowed and eyes clenched tight as if he were watching a bad dream.

Changkyun shook the other lightly, chuckling when Minhyuk awoke with a start.

“What's the matter love?” Changkyun spoke in a deep voice, when Minhyuk wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into Changkyun's neck.

Even Though Changkyun was younger than Minhyuk and awkward in life and in general, he often found himself comforting and looking after the elder.  
So it was no surprise that the kind if affection and love he showed the other had a dominant aspect to it as well. But Minhyuk had never complained, and had gradually become the sunshine of Changkyun's life.

“I had a nightmare….was bad….” Minhyuk said in his baby voice, sniffing at Changkyun's neck.

“Baby, it's just a dream….”

“It was….” Sniff, “very realistic….”

He clutched at Changkyun, pulling him closer and crushing him so he couldn't breathe.  
“I can...can't breathe….” He choked out, only to feel Minhyuk loosen his arms around him while blushing furiously.

“Sorry….”  
“It's okay….what was the dream about…?”

“I was dying….and I was gonna lose you….”  
“Oh... Minhyukie!” Changkyun said in an endearing voice, pulling the other close, so they lay beside each other in a tangle of limbs.

“I will never leave you…. We will live a happy and long life…”  
“But we can't control everything can we…” Minhyuk said, his eyes were watering again.  
“What if one of has an accident, or we fall ill...or you grow tired of me….  
What if…..what if you find someone better?” Minhyuk said in a small voice.

The statement angered Changkyun.

“How can you say that Minhyuk? You know I won't ever leave you….  
You have literally become my world now….you are extremely important to me…”

“But...but…”

“No, obviously we can't control everything, if something were to happen to me tomorrow then we'll, that's that. But as long as it's in my power I'll always stay by your side…” his voice got softer by the end and he looked down with fondness at his lover.

There was a pause, as if Minhyuk was contemplating saying something.

“Changkyun….i love you.” Minhyuk said softly, looking into Changkyun's eyes, his gaze was intense and made the other breathless.

Changkyun crushed his lips to Minhyuk's in a rush of affection.   
This was how it felt, he thought, when the words held the feeling behind them.  
It consumed your thoughts and feelings too.  
And for the first time Changkyun said it back without hesitation or thinking twice.  
“I love you too.” He said after pulling away enough to look at Minhyuk.

And the moment they shared then was tender and sweet.

Minhyuk moved close again, capturing Changkyun's lips in a soft kiss, it was slow yet intense at the same time.  
And it built up till both were panting against each other.

Changkyun's feelings for Minhyuk came very naturally and weren't forced at any moment in their relationship.

He had met Minhyuk first when both had volunteered for a charity in an animal shelter.  
He'd seen the other playing with puppies and fallen instantly.  
Being a bit closed off, it had taken some time for Changkyun to open up himself to Minhyuk and accept his own feeling for the elder.  
Even through their rough patches, where Minhyuk ended up demanding more than Changkyun could give, their attraction for each other never fizzled out. 

So it was no surprise how Changkyun's body reacted when Minhyuk straddled him, their lips still pressed together.  
It felt different this time though.  
Changkyun wasn't afraid of laying himself bare in front of Minhyuk, and knowing the other felt for him as deeply as he did, gave him a sense of power.

Changkyun moved lower to suck on Minhyuk's neck, ripping a delicious moan from the other.  
He ran his hands along the others back loving his slender form and soft skin.  
“Your so beautiful….” Changkyun huffed out in Minhyuk's ear, sending his body in shivers.  
“Kyunnie!” Minhyuk moaned out, moving his hips against the others.  
Changkyun's mind was taken over by lust at the slight friction on his erection.  
He flipped Minhyuk onto his back, making the other let out a gasp of surprise.  
“I'll make you feel good tonight…” he said looking into Minhyuk's eyes.  
His gaze on Minhyuk, he moved to lift Minhyuk's t-shirt, putting his mouth on one of the pink and erect nubs on his chest.  
Minhyuk squirmed under him, his hands knotting in his hair.   
And Changkyun felt exhilarated and powerful. He felt himself getting hard seeing how he turned the beautiful man in his arms into a mess.  
He moved lower to pull off Minhyuk's tented boxers and eyed the hard erection, tip red and leaking precum.

“Look at you, so hard and desperate.” Changkyun looked at Minhyuk, his lips between his teeth, looking ready to be fucked.

Changkyun's mouth watered.

He sucked in the tip, holding Minhyuk in place. Keeping his eyes on the squirming elder, he moved his mouth along Minhyuk's shaft. 

“Ah….that….i want….please!”   
“What do you want baby?” Changkyun said, running his hand along the hard length. His voice was deep and heavy, and he knew it got Minhyuk very flustered and bothered.

“I...I want….you!” Minhyuk huffed out, his eyes clenched tight.  
“How do you want me Minhyuk, tell me so I can satisfy you….” Changkyun said, deepening his voice. He ran his hands to cup Minhyuk in his hand, then he moved his hand to tease Minhyuk's hole.  
Minhyuk gasped out in delight. His hands knotted the bedsheets and he let out a long moan.  
“Fuck me!!!! Kyunnie! Please….” He begged and Changkyun felt himself groan at the desperation he heard in the others voice.  
“Fuck…. Look at how desperate you are….” Changkyun said.  
He then shifted to get a bottle of lube and asked Minhyuk to get on to his knees.

“Look at how well you take me…” he said, slipping one slickend finger into Minhyuk. His breath hitched at how Minhyuk just pulled him deeper into his tightness.  
“Baby, your so tight, I can't wait to be inside you…” Changkyun whispered, feeling Minhyuk whine in his throat.  
By the time Minhyuk was stretched open he was begging to be fucked, his skin a tinge of pink.  
He looked beautiful like this.

With the ease of being together for a while now, Changkyun slicked himself and entered Minhyuk slowly, both letting out moans as the feeling took over their senses.  
“You feel amazing baby.” Changkyun spoke into Minhyuk's ear, pulling him against his chest.

He started thrusting slowly, Minhyuk moving against him letting him go deeper.

It felt amazing, and Changkyun held on to Minhyuk, feeling his skin against his own.

In a few minutes they'd hit the mattress again, Changkyun pounding into Minhyuk, their hands entangled and clutching at the sheets.  
Changkyun kept whispering dirty things into Minhyuk's ear making him come hard with a loud moan of his name.  
It managed to send Changing over and thrust in jerks filling Minhyuk.

He rolled off Minhyuk, feeling spent and sated.  
Then somehow he pulled himself to go clean up.  
He walked back to the bed with a wet towel, only to see Minhyuk in the same state he'd left him, snoring once again.

Chuckling to himself, he woke the toddler like adult and cleaned him.

They snuggled up again.

“I love you…” Minhyuk whispered before drifting off to Dreamland   
“I love you too” Changkyun whispered back, running his hand through the other's hair, lightly kissing his forehead.  
His feelings towards Minhyuk filled him up and he felt his heart beat with satisfaction


	3. Backstage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyuk 
> 
> Kihyun has his eye in the Events Committee Head.

Kihyun watched as the events committee head moved around making sure everything was perfect.  
Their college fest would start in a while and Minhyuk was freaking out.  
His face was flushed and he looked nervous and flustered.  
Something about the way Minhyuk was acting made Kihyun feel very interested.  
As the head of finance, Kihyun had to be present for everything the events committee did, therefore he's started spending a lot of time with Minhyuk.  
He was not going to lie, the other was quite annoying, however instead of avoiding him, Kihyun found him to be very interesting in a way he hadn't found anyone else to be.  
The attraction had been instant, and had only grown as they spent more and more time together.  
So Kihyun just stood and watched the red head run around in the assembly hall, making sure the stage and everything else was as it should be.  
After a few moments Minhyuk shouted out an “oh Shit!” and ran over backstage. When Kihyun followed, he found Minhyuk bending over a box, his leather clad ass up in the air and Kihyun felt something stir inside him.  
He wanted Minhyuk.  
“You know you could help me instead of just standing around” Minhyuk said turning around to see Kihyun staring at him hungrily.  
He felt naked under Kihyun's intense gaze and flushed red.  
“I think I can definitely help distract your nerves.” Kihyun said moving closer.  
“Kihyun...what are you doing?” Minhyuk backed up till his back was up against a wall.  
Kihyun caged him in, leaning in till their breaths mixed.  
“I think I finally figured how to shut you up…” Kihyun said, his lips very close to Minhyuk's.  
“I….i...we…”  
“Tell me now if you want me to go. I won't stop afterwards.” Kihyun gave Minhyuk a chance to back off, because he knew once he'd start he wouldn't stop.  
Minhyuk remained silent, his eyes changing from a shy to a heated gaze, and he looked at Kihyun's lips.  
That was enough of an invitation for Kihyun to crash his lips against Minhyuk's. A moan stuck in his throat.  
Kihyun put his hands on the others waist pulling him closer. Minhyuk's scent invaded him, filling him up. He smelled clean and sweet, and gave Kihyun a heady feeling.  
Minhyuk moved to nip at the others neck, licking lightly. Kihyun felt himself get excited beyond belief. He'd fantasised about pushing Minhyuk against a wall, holding him close and wrecking him. The fact that his fantasy was coming true and was so much more intense than what he had imagined it would be was what got him going.  
Kihyun caught Minhyuk's wrists, pinning them above him and attacked his exposed neck, leaving angry red marks on the pale skin.  
Minhyuk moaned, panting against him.   
“We should find a better place….”   
“But we can't leave now… anyway it's not like someone will catch us…”  
Kihyun pushed his body closer to Minhyuk's, kissing him again.  
He then moved his other hand to grip Minhyuk's ass and groaned into their kiss as he pulled him closer.  
Pulling apart he said,   
“You don't know how many times I've checked you out in these..” he squeezed a cheek to make a point.  
“Why do you think I wear it so often?”  
“Oh your naughty…” Kihyun growled.  
After heated making out Minhyuk managed to speak.  
“You know, i've fantasised about you too.”  
“Mmm...you have ..?”  
“Yes...ah...I want...mmm..to suck you off.”  
He said.   
Kihyun felt himself grow harder, a moan ripping out of him.  
“Well then.” He moved to go sit on one of the boxes, Minhyuk kneeling before him.  
He palmed Kihyun's erection through his pants.  
Licking his lips, Minhyuk pulled the zipper down with his teeth, his eyes staring up into Kihyun's.  
“Fuck! Your hot!” Kihyun said, anticipation killing him.  
Pulling of the pants and boxers in one go, Minhyuk licked at the head tentatively.   
Kinhyun jerked his hips up.  
Eyeing him again Minhyuk took him into his mouth, sucking hard.   
“Ah… fuck… fuck…” Kihyun let out a series of dirty words, trying hard not to come on the spot.  
Then Minhyuk started deep throating him, and he lost his composure.  
He jerked up a few times before coming in Minhyuk's mouth however watching Minhyuk swallow, made him excited again.  
“Sorry” Kihyun said, “I wanted to last longer but….”   
Before he could finish Minhyuk had already climbed into his lap. He could feel how hard the other was as Minhyuk grinded on his thigh, he nipped at Kihyun's neck and made him see stars.  
Kihyun had thought of this a million times, but nothing compared to the real deal.  
“I want to touch you…” Kihyun said in a raspy voice. He didn't need to repeat himself because Minhyuk got up instantly to discard his pants, he was bare under it.  
Kihyun felt his blood rush south, thinking of how Minhyuk wore nothing under his pants the whole time they were together.  
He pulled Minhyuk towards himself, palming his ass cheeks.  
“Your very soft”, he said as Minhyuk sat on him again.  
“Thanks, I take care of my skin…”   
Kihyun moved his hand so he was gripping Minhyuk's length and slowly moved his palm up and down.  
After about 10 minutes of listening to Minhyuk whimper and make all those sexy sounds, Kihyun found himself hard again.  
“Kihyun!” Minhyuk huffed out, clutching onto Kihyun as the others hand moved torturously slow.  
“I need…”  
When Minhyuk didn't complete what he was saying Kihyun asked him.  
“What do you need Minhyuk?”  
“You…”  
“I'm here…”  
“Please…”  
“What do you want?”  
“I want you to fuck me….!”  
“Here? Now?”  
“Yeah…”   
“Someone could walk in on us” it's not like Kihyun didn't want to, but he was just thinking about if someone were to walk in…   
“Please…. I need you…” Minhyuk whispered as he started thrusting into Kihyun's hand out of desperation.  
“I want you to fill me up...I feel empty…”   
Minhyuk huffed into his ears, Kihyun felt his cock jerk and he ran his hand over Minhyuk's ass, spreading the cheeks apart.  
Minhyuk let out a needy groan, the friction gone from his own throbbing length.  
“Okay…. But I don't have lube…”  
“Ah...wait…”   
Minhyuk got up on wobbly legs and fetched out a tiny packet from his jeans.  
“You carry around lube?!” Kihyun asked astonished.  
“Well,....it helps with when I need to get off”  
“Huh…”  
“What?”  
“Nothing…. That's hot.”  
“Oh…”   
There was an awkward moment, but then Minhyuk snapped out of it, moving towards Kihyun with a sway to his hips.  
“I'm gonna ride you…” he said with a smirk and Kihyun gulped hard.  
He watched for the next few minutes as Minhyuk fingered himself open, putting up a show for the other to watch.  
Kihyun ran his fingers along Minhyuk's stretched hole with his fingers inside and groaned. His cock throbbed now, and he was ready to feel Minhyuk around him.  
When Minhyuk poured the rest of the lube onto Kihyun he asked him…  
“Um.. I don't wanna kill the mood, but do you have a condom?”  
“Um….”  
“Well….”  
“I'm clean though…”  
“Oh, that's great, so am I”  
Without a warning Minhyuk aligned Kihyun with his entrance and sank down.  
Kihyun grabbed onto Minhyuk's hips. Feeling the ecstasy flow through him.  
Minhyuk felt like heaven around him, hot wet and tight.  
He thought nothing could top that but when Minhyuk started moving, Kihyun thanked the gods for being alive.  
It was too much for him to control himself and a few minutes later started thrusting upwards in a haphazard way.  
Their position gave him no support, but he was desperate.  
They moved against each other, chasing their highs.  
Minhyuk came first, falling face first onto Kihyun, his head buried in his neck.  
Kihyun followed soon after, a sharp bite from the older undoing him.  
“That was excellent!”  
“Mm….hmmm” Minhyuk said, not moving.  
“We should get cleaned up….”  
“Yeah…”  
“Your ass is full of cum, you can't let it dry…” Kihyun said, trying to prevent the other from falling asleep.  
“Hmm.”  
As Minhyuk was getting up, Kihyun heard the door to the hall open. Voices echoed towards them.  
Kihyun put a hand to cover Minhyuk's gasp as he pulled him behind one of the bigger boxes to hide.  
“Where do you think they went?!” They heard Jooheon say.  
“How would I know?!” Hosok replied.  
“I need to ask Minhyuk when the speakers will get here, there's only half an hour left.”  
Jooheon sounded irritated and Kihyun felt sorry for Minhyuk.  
“Well, they don't seem to be here in any case, we'll go check the grounds.”  
“Yeah… whatever.”  
Jooheon kicked at a box nearby.  
Once they left, Kihyun and Minhyuk both sighed.  
Fixing their state, Kihyun couldn't keep his eyes off Minhyuk.  
“So….”  
“Well, I need to rush out and make sure no one's dead…”  
“Oh...ah...yeah…” Kihyun rubbed the back of his head.  
“But… we should do this again.”  
Minhyuk then surprised Kihyun by placing a kiss on his cheek   
He then proceeded to skip out of the place.  
And it made kihyun feel warm inside.


	4. A Sunset With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunghyuk.
> 
> Minhyuk wants to ask Hyungwon something...

They were at a beach party.  
The weather was amazing.  
But what felt even better was sitting in Minhyuk's lap.  
With their fingers entangled, and Hyungwon leaning on him, they watched as the sun was setting.  
The rest of their friends were inside, but Minhyuk had brought Hyungwon outside so they could talk.  
There were things that needed to be said, and things that he needed to ask.

“Hyungwonie?” Minhyuk's voice was barely a whisper, scared he'd disturb the peace and quiet.  
“Hmm?” Hyungwon asked cuddling closer into Minhyuk's embrace.  
“um… I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while now….”  
“If you keep stalling so much, I'm afraid I'll fall asleep.” Hyungwon said lightly, though his body stiffened a bit, giving away the fact that he'd turned nervous.  
Hyungwon had abandonment issues- who didn't these days- only, he would wait for the moment someone would leave him. His anxiety for it eventually happening was the reason a lot of his relations had turned sour….  
Until he'd met Minhyuk.  
Minhyuk had been patient, and loving.  
He'd slowly gained Hyungwon's trust and now they had officially been together for almost a year.  
But unconsciously Hyungwon still waited.

He jerked a bit when Minhyuk moved his hands to hold Hyungwon's.  
“I'd like it if you don't joke around…. This is important….”  
Hyungwon got up and faced the older.  
“What's wrong Minhyuk…?”  
“Um… well… we've been together for almost a year now… and it been some of my happiest days in life….”  
Hyungwon felt the tightness in his chest now, it was coming…. He was gonna be left alone again…  
“I think it's time we took the next step….”  
“Minhyuk don't….” Hyungwon began while Minhyuk continued to speak..  
“...I think you should move in with me….”  
“You dare not say your leaving me…!”  
They both completed at the same moment.  
And then they stared at each other.  
Both registering what the other had said.  
“What?!” They both said at the same time.  
Just as Hyungwon began to speak again Minhyuk stopped him.  
“Wait wait wait…. You thought I was gonna break up with you?”  
“Um….”  
“Why would you think that!?” Minhyuk said feeling offended.  
When Hyungwon didn't speak up Minhyuk sighed.  
“Hyungwon have I done something to make you feel that way?”  
“N-no… Hyung it's not that….its just…”  
“What is it?”  
“We haven't talked a lot recently, and every time we met it felt like something was unsaid.  
He moved to hold Minhyuk's hands in his.  
“I'm sorry, I let it get to me again….”  
“No… I'm sorry, I've been wanting to ask you, but I kept wondering if it was too soon.”  
“I love you Minhyuk! I will definitely move in with you!” Hyungwon said, crawling into Minhyuk's lap.  
They kissed soft and slow, till Hyungwon pushed Minhyuk backwards so he was lying on the sand.  
“I don't think I'd ever leave you….” Minhyuk said as an afterthought as Hyungwon began to nibble on his neck… the sensation going to his head.  
“Good! Cuz I don't plan to either.”  
Hyungwon then sneaked his hand down Minhyuk's torso to palm his length through his shorts.  
“Ah… Hyungwon…”  
“Mmm…”  
“I think you'll be the death of me…”  
“Oh baby…. I'll take you to heaven.” Hyungwon said, he fumbled to open up the buttons on Minhyuk's shorts.  
Moving downwards he pulled out the now fully erect dick, running his hands slowly over it.  
“Mmmm...you look good hyung.”  
“Wah…. Hyungwon, don't tease….”  
Hyungwon listened to Minhyuk, bringing his mouth over the pink head, sucking lightly.  
He heard Minhyuk gasp, looking up he saw the older looking back at him, and pushed the length down his throat.  
“Oh...my Hyungwon….ahhhhhh” Minhyuk exhaled.  
Without giving him time to adjust, Hyungwon started bobbing his head, licking and sucking on Minhyuk's dick like his life depended on it.  
When Minhyuk was almost at the edge, Hyungwon moved to remove his own erection, running his palm over both of them as he bend over and kissed Minhyuk deep and hard.  
Minhyuk moaned into his mouth as he came.

Hyungwon moved back, painfully hard now, his length was hard and red tipped, beads of precome escaping it now.  
He looked at Minhyuk, laying below him, looking flushed and dazed, he stroked himself slowly.  
The sun had set now, painting the sky a soft pink, and Minhyuk looked beautiful in that light.  
Hyungwon bent down again, taking Minhyuk's nipple in his mouth he rolled it revelling in the olders moans.  
“You give in so easily….. it really turns me on...”  
Hyungwon said in a rough voice, his mind taken over by lust. Looking up to see Minhyuk, eyes closed and face turned sideways, lips between his teeth he felt his heart pound in his chest, he thought at that moment how someone so talkative and straight forward all the time, turned to a moaning mess under his hands in just a few seconds.  
The look Minhyuk gave as he turned to gaze at Hyungwon made him growl lightly.  
“Turn around baby, let me fill you up.”  
Minhyuk whimpered, hearing Hyungwon's dominant voice.  
He moved on to his knees, his back was covered in sand.  
Hyungwon pulled down his shorts, exposing his soft and round bottom.  
“Look at you, so smooth and beautiful.” Hyungwon said, running his palms on Minhyuk's cheeks.  
He parted them to see a pink hole and felt his dick twitch at the sight.  
Hyungwon spat into his hand, running it along Minhyuk's enterance. He then pressed the first finger in.  
Minhyuk was tight, and it took a whole 20 minutes before he was fucking all three fingers into him. But from the sounds coming from the older, Hyungwon could make out it felt good to Minhyuk as much as it did him.  
“Hyungwon…. Need more… fuck me…”  
“Almost there….baby, just wait a few seconds…”  
Minhyuk arched his back as Hyungwon pushed his finger in a few more times.  
He moved the out and coated Himself with spit, before lining up with Minhyuk's entrance.  
He pulled Minhyuk closer as he entered him.  
“Fuck… Minhyuk you're so tight!” he half-moaned at the feeling coursing through him.  
It took a few seconds before Hyungwon started moving, he began at a lazy pace, however after changing the angle a bit he kept hitting Minhyuk right where he needed. He started pounding into Minhyuk, drumming up a steady rhythm chasing his own end all the while whispering sweet things into the others ear.  
“I'm close baby… come with me…”  
“Ah… yes….” Minhyuk said now feeling himself reaching another climax. He knew it was gonna drain the energy from him but he was too far gone to care.  
Moving back into Hyungwon,he ground his hips to take him deeper.  
A few moments later they both came together, Hyungwon spilling into Minhyuk.

They lay beside each other, looking at the night sky now.  
“That was amazing…” Minhyuk huffed out. His hand reached to grab onto Hyungwon's.

“Yeah, can't believe we can do this everyday now…”

Minhyuk laughed out listening to Hyungwon's comment.  
“Well, staying together has it's perks….”


	5. Birthday sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok was tempted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonhyuk smuttttttt!

Hoseok leaned on his forearms, against the kitchen counter, eyes trained on his boyfriend.  
Minhyuk found it very distracting the way Hoseok watched him trying to spread icing on the cake.   
It was Hoseok's birthday, and Minhyuk had promised to make him a cake.  
Which he was currently trying to do.  
But with Hoseok staring at him the way he was, Minhyuk was flustered and kept slipping up.

“Go put a shirt on!” Minhyuk said, face red and embarrassed.  
Hoseok chuckled.  
He moved and Minhyuk breathed a sigh of relief, but then realised that the other was walking over to him instead of the bedroom.

Hoseok was built and beautiful and Minhyuk dropped the icing knife he was using when Hoseok came close enough. 

He could smell Hoseok's after shave fragrance wafting off him and it made his knees weak.  
“You look good enough to eat in that apron baby. Forget the cake, I want you as my present” Hoseok said in a deep voice, and Minhyuk lost his mind. A whimper escaping his mouth. He couldn't even cringe at the corny line with how Hoseok affected him.  
He currently wore one of Hoseok's old t-shirts, which reached his thighs and an apron.

Minhyuk was messy, and lazy, and didn't bother putting on pants half the time they were at home. He chose not to wear pants in the morning as he had a habit of wiping his hands on whatever he wore…. But he didn't think it would have this effect on Hoseok.

Hoseok moved closer when Minhyuk turned around to look at him. He trapped him between his arms against the counter, the bowl of icing very close behind him.

“We don't have time for this now hon, we need to start getting ready for the party in a while.” Minhyuk tried to reason with Hoseok, looking away from the heated gaze his boyfriend threw at him.  
“I think we can make time just this one time…afterall, it is my birthday...” Hoseok said, his face was close to Minhyuk's.

The moment Minhyuk looked up at Hoseok again, he captured Minhyuk's lips with his own tearing a loud moan from the younger's lips.

Minhyuk loved to be taken over, although he knew his way around the bedroom. It was all about the mood, and for some reason Hoseok seemed to be feeling his masculinity today. It turned Minhyuk on.  
Circling his arms around the elders neck, feeling the muscles under his palms flex, he ran his fingers through Hoseok's Raven black hair and gave into the prime feeling.  
He felt Hoseok's hard length press against his thigh and whimpered into the others mouth.  
Hoseok then grabbed onto his thighs, lifting him up as if he weighed nothing and pushed him on to the counter.  
“Fuck….you taste like icing, so sweet…” Hoseok huffed out as they pulled apart.  
“ I was trying the flavor….”  
“And what flavor is it?” Hoseok asked, his eyes heating up again.  
“Blueberries….” Minhyuk's voice caught in his throat as Hoseok bent to bite his neck….   
He was loosing his coherent thoughts and just let his hands drag along the gorgeous back at his disposal….

Within the next few minutes things got very heated and Minhyuk could barely control his moans as Hoseok sucked on any available flesh he could find.  
Minhyuk moved his hands to pull at the strings holding Hoseok's sweat pants, and let it drop to the floor. He looked at Hoseok's erect cock, and circled his hand around it, slowly moving his hand along its length.  
He felt Hoseok breath heavily on to his neck. He thrusted up slightly into his hand.  
“Ah…. Feels good….fuck..” Hoseok said, still resting his head on Minhyuk's shoulder.  
Minhyuk jerked him off for a few moments.  
He then felt Hoseok's lips on his again as the other ran his hands along his thighs.  
Hoseok somehow managed to pull off Minhyuk's boxers by making him stand again.  
He now had his hand around Minhyuk's length, and moved it at the same speed Minhyuk moved his hand at.  
He kissed Minhyuk hard, pressing him into the counter, making everything feel more intense.

“Let's… go to the couch…” Hoseok managed to speak between kisses and strokes.  
“Mmmm..” Minhyuk managed, now rutting into Hoseok's hand.   
It was difficult for both of them to stop, because it felt so amazing, but somehow they managed to get there.

Minhyuk lay on his back, still wearing the apron, with Hoseok between his legs, slowly slipping a finger into him.  
The lube was a bit cold against his skin, but the tingling sensation soon disappeared as his felt Hoseok scissor him open.  
He was a moaning mess by now, clutching onto the arm rest.  
The sensation coursing through him becoming more intense. Hoseok bent to kiss him again, his fingers still working him open.  
Once he was properly stretched Hoseok coated himself with the lube and aligned himself before entering.  
Hoseok balanced on his forearms, face close to Minhyuk's.   
Looking deep into his eyes, he waited for Minhyuk to adjust before slowly pulling out again.  
He then pushed back in, hitting Minhyuk's prostate spot on, making him see stars.  
He slowly fucked into him while intensely gazing into his eyes, making him blush but also moan because it felt amazing.  
“You are fucking beautiful right now…” Hoseok said, looking at Minhyuk.  
Minhyuk felt a heat coil inside him and he circled his arms around Hoseok, staring back at those beautiful eyes.   
He felt the coil tightening and knew he was reaching climax.  
“Baby, I'm close…” he choked out clenching around Hoseok, which made him increase the momentum of his thrusts so that now he was vigorously fucking Minhyuk.  
A few seconds later he was coming hard, spilling into the space between their chest, loud moans leaving his mouth.  
Hoseok kept up the pace, and bent to kiss him once again. His hips bucked against Minhyuk's as he felt him tense up.  
Hosok came a few seconds later, holding onto Minhyuk tightly, lips still sealed in a kiss.

The whole thing was so intense and draining that they just lay there for a few minutes.  
Hoseok had now moved so he was sleeping on his back with Minhyuk on top of him.  
They needed to get cleaned up, but no one had the energy to get up.

“That was intense….” Minhyuk whispered.  
“yeah…”  
“If felt amazing though…”  
“Yeah…”  
Minhyuk was silent then.  
“I really like that apron on you…” Hoseok said, running his hand along Minhyuk's back.  
“Oh, believe me…. I know…” Minhyuk said, nuzzling into Hoseok's neck for warmth.

“That was the best birthday sex… can't wait for tonight!” Hoseok said, as he pushed himself up.  
“Come on! We need to get ready…”  
He winked at Minhyuk before going to the shower.  
Minhyuk chuckled at the sight of Hoseok's form but disappearing behind a door.  
He had the best boyfriend ever.


	6. Pool in the Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is feeling sexy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Showhyuk  
> Smut and fluff.   
> Attempt at humor...maybe...

“I'm going down to the pool!” Minhyuk said, a towel in his hand.   
“But it's freezing outside!” Kihyun said, poking his head out of the bathroom, a brush in his hand…  
“I don't care! I'm feeling sexy!” Minhyuk said, flipping his hair and putting on his shades.  
Kihyun shook his head, only Lee Minhyuk would walk out to the pool wearing nothing but some board shorts and shades in winter!

Once Minhyuk put his towel on one of the deck chairs, he looked at the intimidating pool, and thought to himself….   
He couldn't swim for shits worth… and here he was standing next to a pool in the winter.   
He sat down at the edge deciding to chill, however, there was no one else there….

'what in hell were you expecting…’ he thought to himself, feeling all the sexyness leaving him.   
Minhyuk's whole idea of a sizzling holiday hookup was drowning in the still pool in front of him...  
He was contemplating getting out of there once his legs started getting numb and he started shivering because of the cold, when he saw someone walking towards the pool.

The guy was big with a chest broad enough he could sleep on it! He had a firm and toned abdomen and Minhyuk noticed a sliver of hair disappearing into his trunks, making his mouth water…   
'HOT!’ was the only thing he was thinking as the guy reached the deep end, pulled on his goggles and dived into the pool making a perfect arc.

It had been a while since the guy started swimming in the freezing pool and Minhyuk hadn't realized he had unabashedly been staring at him. His arm muscles flexed beautifully while he swam and left Minhyuk quite breathless. Minhyuk was enjoying the view, blissfully unaware of his numbing legs and freezing body when the guy disappeared under the water…  
He was looking so hard to find where the guy would resurface, that Minhyuk didn't notice a head bobbing up beside his feet.

“Hey!” He heard from near his submerged limbs and he was so shocked he slipped and fell into the ice cold water!! His heart beating fast he tried to move his feet, but they were very very numb and he felt himself sink. Flailing his arms he tried to move upwards but to no avail…  
Then he fell a strong arm go around his waist and pull him upwards.  
Once they resurfaced the guy laid him on the floor next to the pool and leaned over to check his breathing…

“You good?!” He asked patting Minhyuk's back one he pulled him up to a sitting position.  
“So good” Minhyuk thought while nodding his head, the guys arm was still around his waist.  
Minhyuk felt like he'd died and gone to heaven.  
He leans into the guys broad chest with a sigh…

Next thing he knew he was sitting in one of the guest chairs in the guys room, a towel wrapped around his body and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.  
It was totally weird and unsafe to just walk into another strangers room without knowing any details about the person… but Minhyuk was tired and a little in love…. The guy had just saved his life and was extremely comfortable to be around, not to mention he was hot as fuck. So Minhyuk decided to take his chances.

“So…. I'm Hyunwoo by the way..” the guy said extending a hand for a shake.  
“I'm Minhyuk…” Minhyuk said, suddenly feeling shy with the way Hyunwoo was looking directly at him.  
They spoke for a while till Minhyuk started feeling warm again for more than one reason.  
He learned that Hyunwoo was a dancer and loved to swim. He loved dogs, was awkward with children and had the most charming smile ever. Minhyuk on the other hand told him how he was an arts and crafts teacher at a school and loved children, he used to live with his grandma for quite some time as a child and loved animals.  
They were pretty comfortable with each other and after the third cup of hot chocolate, Minhyuk found himself enjoying Hyunwoo's company quite a bit.

“What were you doing at the pool in this freezing weather when you can't swim?” Hyunwoo asked finally… Minhyuk felt a blush creep up and looked sheepishly at Hyunwoo..  
“Uh… I was feeling sexy…” he said and laughed nervously…  
“Well… you definitely looked sexy…”  
Minhyuk's heart rate increased and he looked away from Hyunwoo's intense gaze…  
“Yeah.. till I drowned because of freezing my legs and almost died…” there was a pause..  
Then Hyunwoo moved in closer..  
“If you want… I can make you feel sexy again…” he said, whispering into Minhyuk's ear, sending shiver down his spine and making him flush all over…  
Minhyuk gasped and clutched onto Hyunwoo's shirt when he moved to look at Minhyuk..  
“Yes… pleased…” Minhyuk whispered, the sexual tension getting the better of him.   
Hyunwoo moved closer, capturing Minhyuk lips in a searing kiss, making Minhyuk moan into it.  
A few minutes of heated making out later, Minhyuk found himself straddling Hyunwoo on the bed, with the older holding him close.

He ran his hands along Minhyuk's sides, the touch sending hot Sparks throughout his body.  
A moan left his lips as Minhyuk clutched at the hair on Hyunwoo's nape, arching into the orders arms. He could feel Hyunwoo's breath along his neck and felt himself get desperate for more contact.  
Pushing Hyunwoo on to the bed, Minhyuk caged him between his arms. After a second of them sharing an intense lust filled gaze, Minhyuk attacked his lips again. Their tongues fighting for dominance.  
He felt Hyunwoo squeeze his ass and instinctively ground down on the older, feeling the hardness through Hyunwoo's sweats.  
Minhyuk felt exhilarated when he realized he was the cause for the others arousal.  
Minhyuk moved down, running his hands over Hyunwoo's body, feeling all the dips of the well formed body.   
He felt extremely lucky, happy to have his wish of a sizzling holiday hookup granted. However, there was an underlying mix of feelings, that made him want to make Hyunwoo feel good.   
Minhyuk mouthed along Hyunwoo's abdomen, his eyes running along the happy trail, excitement flooding his senses.   
It had been awhile since he'd given head to someone so hot.  
“Is this okay?” Minhyuk asked, tugging at Hyunwoo's sweats, while looking up at him.  
“Y-yeah!” Hyunwoo said , his eyes glazed over while his hands clutched at the sheets.  
Minhyuk wasted no more time and pulled off the pants, mouth watering at the sight of a majestically tented underwear. He mouthed along the fabric, ripping moans from the one lying in bed and felt himself getting hard.  
Minhyuk pulled down the underwear after teasing Hyunwoo till he was satisfied. Taking the length in his hand Minhyuk watched Hyunwoo as he jerked him off slowly. Hyunwoo was a mess, his eyes closed, lips between his teeth and a sheet of sweat on his flushed dusky skin.  
How Minhyuk thought he could get used to this view.  
He felt fingers grab his hair when he slowly took Hyunwoo into his mouth, making the older moan loud and long. The sound resonated in the room as Minhyuk went to give Hyunwoo the best head of his life.   
After an intense bout of deep throating, Minhyuk felt Hyunwoo tug at his hair till he was being pulled up. Hyunwoo quickly switched their position so he was on top. Licking into Minhyuk's mouth Hyunwoo entangled their fingers.  
Hyunwoo then pulled Minhyuk's shorts off and squeezed his ass bringing them flush against each other, naked from head to toe.   
Minhyuk felt their dicks brush against each other and bucked his hips in search of friction. He was painfully hard and needed to feel full.  
“Do you have lube?” Minhyuk managed to ask as they moved against each other, Hyunwoo breathing into his ears making him more hot and bothered.  
Hips faltering Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk in a daze..  
“Y-yes… are you sure you wanna go there?”   
“Yes…” Minhyuk said, wanting to feel Hyunwoo closer for some reason…  
“Okay…”   
Hyunwoo got up to look through his bags while Minhyuk appreciated his firm ass. He was definitely feeling it again.   
Hyunwoo walked over to the bed again, carrying a pack of lube and condoms. He looked at Minhyuk, in a his naked and flushed glory. Arms spread out on the soft white sheets, hair beautifully tousled, eyes half closed in a sensual invite to come closer and soft milky skin covered up with love bite here and there. He could get used to this sight he thought to himself as he kneeled over the younger, his knees on both sides of Minhyuk's waist.  
Leaning down to softly kiss Minhyuk, he said  
“You’re definitely looking sexy now…”  
“Says they guy killing me with his body…” Minhyuk replied, running his hands along Hyunwoo's broad shoulders.  
“Kiss me” Minhyuk whispered and Hyunwoo dipped to capture the younger's lips.   
“I want to prep you…” he said, running his hands along Minhyuk's thighs.  
“Oh.. okay..”  
“That's alright with you right?’ Hyunwoo asked spreading Minhyuk's legs for better access.  
“Yes...it's perfect…” Minhyuk groaned out felling Hyunwoo spread his cheeks.  
“A-ah…” he shot out as Hyunwoo carefully circled a lubed finger before pushing it in. Minhyuk clutched around it tightly.  
“Fuck… your so tight…” Hyunwoo said, moving his finger slowly to get Minhyuk to adjust.   
“Hmm...it's been a while” Minhyuk hummed, finally feeling comfortable at the intrusion.   
He felt Hyunwoo put more lube on his fingers and push in another finger. It burned slightly before he adjusted adain. Moving his body to an angle, he felt Hyunwoo push in another finger and hissed a bit.   
So he adjusted again, feeling the friction bring a pleasure rather than a burning feeling. He moved against Hyunwoo's fingers directing him a bit.  
A moment later he felt a shock of pleasure run through him as Hyunwoo's fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves. Realizing it, Hyunwoo touched it again, making Minhyuk arch into his touch.  
“A-ah… Hyunwoo…. I'm ready…”  
Noticing how hard he was, Hyunwoo put on a condom, putting a generous amount of lube on himself before teasing Minhyuk's entrance with his length.  
“Please…” he heard Minhyuk say, and obligated him by slowly pushing into the tight and wet heat. He felt euphoric.   
They stayed like that for a few seconds, soaking in the feeling. Although it was supposed to be just a hookup, it felt more than that.  
Hyunwoo bent forward grinding against Minhyuk's hips, sending a shudder through both of them. He looked into Minhyuk's eyes as the younger circled his legs around his hips.  
“Move already..” Minhyuk huffed out and Hyunwoo began to thrust slowly building up pace.  
“ Fuck… you feel so good.” He moaned out against Minhyuk's neck as he thrust into him vigourously a few minutes later. Feeling his orgasm coming slowly.  
He felt Minhyuk's palms running along his spine as he nibbled and kissed along his shoulders, and Hyunwoo felt himself trip over the edge.  
His moans filled the room as he emptied out in the condom.  
He realised Minhyuk was still pretty hard and moved his hand between them to stroke the younger's length. Jerking him off in a fast pace he felt Minhyuk come between them after a few minutes, the with liquid painting his stomach.  
“Fuck...that was amazing!” Minhyuk said.  
“Yeah…” Hyunwoo replied, knotting the condom to dispose it. “It'll grab a wet towel he said, climbing off the bed.

 

They lay next to each other, Minhyuk's head on his arm, after cleaning up.  
“I'm glad you came to swim…” Minhyuk murmured into his chest.  
“Hmm… I actually saw you sitting near the pool looking all sexy… but freezing to death…”  
“Oh…?” Minhyuk asked, feeling his curiosity spike.  
“Yeah… so even though it's winter, I couldn't resist a closer look…”  
“Well… I'm glad to be the Idiot to go to the pool in winter…”  
“Yeah.. I'm glad too.” Hyunwoo said pulling Minhyuk closer.  
A moment later..  
“Would you maybe wanna go out for dinner sometime back in the city?” Hyunwoo asked, knowing they were from the same place.  
“Yeah… that would be great…”  
Minhyuk picked his phone from the side table to take Hyunwoo's number, noticing 5 missed calls and a zillion texts..

'wtf Minhyuk did you die or something?’  
'wtf is taking you so long?’  
'do I have to come looking for you’  
'honestly, Minhyuk where are you?’  
'minhyuk I'm worried now...where are you?’  
‘ if you don't call me back in the next 15 minutes I'm calling the police..’  
'MINHYUK!!!’

Minhyuk chuckled, sending a quick text to his overprotective friend saying hell be back in a while and that he was safe.   
After taking down Hyunwoo's number, he felt the exhaustion take over and snuggled into Hyunwoo's side.  
He was glad his crazy ideas worked out once in a while.


End file.
